


Blame It On the Alcohol

by akiiteru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, this is entirely for my own sake, what is a plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiiteru/pseuds/akiiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie didn't want to hook two of his friends up. All he wanted was a good birthday party.</p>
<p>Jean/Marco, with only a slightly detectable plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On the Alcohol

Everything was Connie's fault. 

Jean was really fucking stoked when Connie invited him to his birthday party, because he had a huge-ass house and his parties always had alcohol. Jean was so excited, he forgot that his shitty pickup truck was being repaired and his parents were away for the weekend. 

The night of the party began with a frantic call to Marco and Jean anxiously waiting for his dorky best friend to pick him up. When a bright red Mercedes-Benz convertible screeched to a halt in front of his house, he thought he was getting jumped. But sitting in the front seat was Marco. 

"Dude, you drive a sports car?" Jean asked as he hopped into the passenger seat. 

Marco just shrugged. "It was a birthday present."

"Your parents must be fucking loaded," Jean chuckled as Marco stomped on the gas and sped towards the party. 

They engaged in idle chitchat, mainly Jean admiring the pristine condition of the car and wondering how it wasn't wrecked already, because Marco was a pretty shitty driver (not that Jean could boast that he was any better). After a few hairpin turns and about 3 near-crashes, they arrived at Connie's house.

 

The party was insane, with multiple tables covered in pizza and beer and music playing so loud Jean was surprised he could hear his own thoughts. He immediately gravitated towards the food and drinks, with Marco trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Jean filled a cup with beer and Marco followed suit. 

"Marco, have you ever been to a party like this before?" Jean asked after taking a swig from his cup. Marco shook his head and looked at his own drink with mild distaste. He took a large sip and choked it down with a grimace. 

Jean laughed. "What were you expecting, apple juice?"

Marco just forced a smile and grabbed a slice of pizza. 

"Hey, I'm going to find Connie. Try to enjoy yourself without me, all right? Also, don't drink too much of that stuff. It tastes nasty but it's hard to stop once you start drinking," Jean said, admittedly a bit concerned for his friend. He hesitated before going off to find the host of the party. 

 

After trying to communicate with an already drunk Connie for 15 minutes, Jean gave up and headed back towards the pizza tables. But Marco was nowhere in sight. Jean ignored the stab of panic in his chest and told himself not to overreact. Marco had probably gone off to talk to some of his other friends.   
Right. 

Sometimes Jean had to remind himself that Marco had friends other than him.

 

Only about 10 minutes later, Jean found Marco splayed across a couch on the second floor of the house. His cheeks were so red that his freckles nearly disappeared, and he had empty plastic cups littered around him.

_Fuck, he's definitely drunk._ Jean groaned and walked over to Marco. 

The dark-haired boy smiled widely when he saw Jean.

"There you are," he slurred. "I've been wanting to tell you something."

Jean sat down beside him. "What?"

"Jean, I like you."

It was an innocent enough statement, but Marco's eyelids were half-closed and the look on his face was certainly not innocent by any means. 

"Well, I like you too, Marco," Jean said nervously. Marco's hand brushed against his thigh.

"No, I _really_ like you." 

Holy shit.

Marco climbed onto Jean's lap and draped his arms across Jean's shoulders. 

"Do you really like me, Jean?"

Jean breathed in sharply. "Marco, you're totally smashed."

Marco looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." His words were slow and he stared directly into Jean's eyes every time he spoke. Jean felt his face heat up.

"So, do you like me, Jean?" Jean's name sounded so good when Marco said it, the way he drew it out and took a labored breath afterwards. Everything Marco did was going straight to Jean's dick and he had no idea what to do. When Marco's wet lips pressed hard against his, he squeaked in surprise. Marco was kissing him in the middle of a crowded room full of all their friends. He thought, maybe, that nobody had noticed, but Marco just happened to get some friction between Jean's leg and his crotch and let out a loud moan. People were definitely looking now.

And he didn't care. Maybe it was the beer he had earlier getting to his head or maybe it was Marco's tongue sliding across his lips that was getting to him, but he couldn't give less of a shit that that asshole Jaeger and Armin and Reiner and Annie were all watching him suck faces with Marco. In fact, he was going to just go with it and let Marco have his way with him, but then Connie, still drunk out of his mind but managing to stand upright, burst in to the room. 

“Jesus, you guys, don’t fuck on my parents couch!” He complained. Eren snickered and Jean shot him the meanest look he could muster. 

Connie ushered Jean and Marco to the bedroom down the hallway. Jean should have been humiliated, but for some reason he couldn’t conjure a single shit to give. Connie shoved him onto the king-size bed and Marco flopped down beside him.

“God, Marco, now everyone thinks you’re into me,” Jean sighed.

“But I am,” Marco said shakily.

Jean sighed again. “No, you’re not. You’re horny and drunk and I’m the easiest person for you to get with.” He didn’t want to believe it but he knew more than a few things about what people did when they got intoxicated. As much as he could get used to Marco throwing himself all over him, Jean just couldn’t take advantage of him. So he stood with a disappointed frown.

“Get some sleep, okay Marco? I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

Marco whimpered but agreed and curled up on the bed. 

Jean rushed to find Connie and tried desperately to explain everything, but Connie just laughed at his still-present boner and told him he could spend the night. With a dark blush on his face, Jean punched Connie lightly on the arm and went off to find a bathroom far from the other people at the party.

 

_Jean Kirschtein, you are not doing this._

He was doing it. He was getting off to the thought of his best friend, at a crowded party at someone else’s house. What the actual fuck was going on with him?   
He stroked his hand along his dick, imagining Marco’s moan from earlier. He bit his lip and jerked his hips forward. There was no way that what he was doing was okay. But he did it anyway, stroking himself until he came with a keening moan that he hoped to God nobody heard. 

He cleaned himself up as quickly as possible and sneaked into the hallway towards another spare room. He collapsed onto the bed. Did he really just masturbate to the thought of Marco? He’d had some pretty inappropriate dreams about him, but never did he actually think that his best friend felt the same way about him. Well, he probably didn’t, but Jean could wish. 

 

Jean woke with a start the next morning. His thoughts immediately traveled to the night before and Marco… Marco! He had to find him and clear things up. Jean walked down the hallway, peeking into every room until he saw Marco’s silhouette in one of them. He rushed inside and was greeted by a crying Marco. Like, seriously crying. His eyes were red and overflowing with tears and he was sniffling loudly, and when he saw Jean he let out a sob that broke Jean’s heart. Why was Marco crying? Jean had a feeling it was his fault. He opened his arms to invite Marco in for a hug and the dark-haired boy took it hesitantly. 

“I’m sorry, Jean. I shouldn’t have thrown myself all over you like that,” Marco choked out. 

Jean sighed and cupped Marco’s cheeks with both hands, kissing him softly. He could feel Marco’s sharp intake of breath, and the way he slowly melted into the kiss after a moment of shock. Then he was kissing back and it just felt so damn good, Jean’s knees wobbled and he grabbed Marco’s shoulders to keep himself standing. They continued like that for some time, working their lips together and whispering dirty things breathlessley to each other between kisses. 

“Fuck, Jean,” Marco panted. Jean realized that it was the first time he’d actually hear Marco curse. For some reason, that was incredibly hot. 

“Say that again,” Jean said, biting his lip.

“Why don’t you make me?” Marco teased. Jean’s jaw dropped and he just stared at the mischevious glint in Marco’s eyes. How could his sweet, innocent friend say something so suggestive?

“Maybe I will,” Jean purred. He wrapped his arms around Marco’s waist and ground their hips together, coaxing a whine from the dark-haired boy. Jean pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. It only took a slow sway of his hips to get another noise out of Marco.

“Jean, shit, I-“ Marco struggled with his words. Jean rut his hips down, hard, and Marco moaned. Loudly. The noise was so arousing, Jean had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning himself. He rolled his hips forward and the boy below him gripped the sheets of the bed, keening. His face was flushed and he looked up at Jean, eyes half-closed.   
Jean leaned down and kissed Marco’s neck, thrusting his hips again. Marco thrust his hips back and the two boys built up a rhythm, slow but steady. They were both close, and it was making their kisses sloppy but neither of them cared. Jean pulled away from the kiss, and he could see how close Marco was. Jean leaned back a bit and thrust once more, and that was what did it. Jean was positive that there was no sight better than Marco’s face when he came. They rode out their orgasms together, cursing breathlessly. 

“Guys, are you fucking serious?”

Connie’s voice from the doorway made Jean nearly fall off of the bed. Connie fucking _saw_. 

“Dude,” Jean panted. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see you guys fucking each other in my goddamn house.” Connie sighed. “Fuck this, just don’t get anything on the sheets.” He walked away down the hallway, grumbling something about never inviting Jean and Marco to one of his house parties again.

 

Jean collapsed beside Marco, breathing heavily. “Shit.”

Marco’s innocent face returned. “Did you like it?”

“Well yeah I fucking liked it, damn.”

Marco looked at Jean shyly. “I wasn’t lying last night, you know.”

Jean cocked his head. “About what?”

“About being into you. I really am, Jean.” Marco pressed a quick kiss to Jean’s cheek and got up to clean himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> the first porn I've published... definitely not the first one I've written lol


End file.
